La obsesión de Draco Malfoy
by Nessa j
Summary: Tercer cap! PoV Snape - "Creo que los dos tenemos debilidad por esos ojos. Los mismos ojos.". Dedicado a solitary psycho :D
1. Obsesión 1 Pansy

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos. Son de J.K.Rouling.

**Notas**: Fugaz momento de inspiración. Tenía que escribirlo. En realidad, la idea era para otra historia algo más larga. Pero no he podido evitarlo. Quizás, más adelante continúe esta historia... aunque el Draco pensado para la otra historia era diferente a la impresión con el que he querido crear este así que nose.

Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Pansy Parkinson...

Tiene toques Slash, aunque no sale nada esplícito.

* * *

_**La obsesión de Draco Malfoy  
**_

_"Porque Draco lo quiere a él. Draco quiere a Harry Potter. Aunque eso, nunca podrá ser."_

(Pov PANSY)

.

Paseaba la vista por toda la Sala Común. Ya se había cansado del último chico… Sólo le suelen durar una semana… no puede (ni debe) llegar a más. Una vez que pasaba el tiempo establecido por él mismo, los dejaba con esa frialdad y arrogancia tan característica de los Malfoy.

Y entonces paró de buscar. Ya había encontrado otra víctima.

Tenía sus ojos plateados fijos en él.

El chico, obviamente, era moreno. Y desde mi posición parecía que sus ojos eran verdes o azules. Perfecto. La lástima era que no llevaba gafas. Suele ser un requisito muy importante para Draco.

Aunque en el fondo, eso seguro que no importaba. Le gustaba ver el pelo oscuro de los diferentes chicos entre sus piernas. Él mismo lo desordenaba para que pareciese más _real_. Tampoco no le importaba sino tenían los ojos verdes. Les daba la vuelta y listo.

El chico de la semana pasada sí que usaba lentes. Seguramente habría durado más con él sino fuera Hufflepuff… Ése chico era el que, hasta ahora, más se parecía a ÉL. Seguramente Draco no se daba cuenta. Sino, él mismo se habría cruciado.

Se levanta y se dirige hacia a él. El otro chico parece ser un curso menor al nuestro… debe ir a quinto. Se ha dado cuenta de la vista de Malfoy sobre él. Le brillan los ojos al saber lo que le espera. Pobres, todos piensan que serán los afortunados y se quedarán para siempre con Draco Malfoy. Que podrán satisfacerlo con lo que son. Sino, ¿por qué Draco se tiraba a todos los chicos que encontraba con las mismas similitudes?

Quizás pensaban que ellos mismo eran a quién estaba buscando Draco en todos ellos. En realidad era bastante lógico, a _quién_ buscaba. Lo que pasaba era que ni él mismo lo sabía. Yo sí, por supuesto. No estoy ciega, soy Slytherin y, además, amiga de Draco desde la infancia. Lo conozco hasta más que él.

Draco ya se encuentra a su lado. Lo dirige hacia su habitación. Ya están dentro.

Pobre Draco. Algún día deberá darse cuenta de lo que le ocurre.

Esa misma tarde, mi amigo había discutido con más fuerza de lo normal con Potter. Seguramente, esa noche, el sexo sería duro.

Puede que no sea la única que se ha dado cuenta. Aún así, nadie será capaz de comentarlo. Draco lo mataría. _Me _mataría si me atrevía a decírselo.

Draco lo buscaba. Lo buscaba en todos los chicos de Hogwarts. Seguramente, toda su vida lo seguiría buscando. Estoy segura de que no encontrará a nadie igual. Porque Draco lo quiere a él. Draco quiere a Harry Potter. Aunque eso, nunca podrá ser.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí! :)

Espero que os haya gustado... es muy cortito, aunque justo lo que quería... es el Draco Malfoy que podría salir en los libros de Jotaká... almenos, eso creo.

Nose, a mí sí que me gusta... lo veo muy Slytherin todo... x)

Si os ha gustado, espero un Review!! :D


	2. Obsesión 2 Blaise

_**La obsesión de Draco Malfoy**_

"_Pero si me preguntan, nunca diré que creo que los tíos que se tira Draco cada día tienen algo que me recuerda a Potter."_

PoV Blaise

.

Obsesión. Eso es lo que tiene Draco con Harry Potter. Puede que suene demasiado fuerte, o que te haga cuestionar sobre mi cordura, pero es que realmente está _obsesionado _con él. Lo último que ha hecho son esos cutres pins para la campaña "_Apoya a Cedric Diggory, el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts_". Por favor. Es la cosa más cutre que ha hecho hasta ahora para llamarle la atención a Potter. Y lo peor es que lo ha hecho él, un Slytherin, apoyando a un Hufflepuff. Exacto. ¡Él odia los Hufflepuffs! Bueno, en realidad, odia a todo el mundo menos a él mismo. Pero los Hufflepuffs se llevan la palma. Después de Potter. O eso dice él.

Obsesionado. Y no es sano. Todo el día es "_Potter esto, Potter lo otro_" y las mil maneras de molestarlo o intentar superarlo en lo que pueda. Aunque sea una absoluta tontería. Y no para hasta que "_El héroe_" (con ironía bien marcada, como le gusta a Draco), le mira con odio, le habla duramente y empieza a lanzarle hechizos. Hasta que los dos acaban en la enfermería. Hasta el día siguiente. Cuando empieza otra vez, para desgracia absoluta de toda la humanidad.

Se pasa el día insultándolo, mirándolo mal, taladrándolo con los ojos y jodiéndole la existencia. Riéndose de él, de todas las desgracias que tenga. Una risa que me parece amarga, resignada. O quizás es que estoy cansado de las mismas tonterías que no veo la triunfal decepción en sus ojos cada vez que el Griffindor le responde con algún comentario mordaz.

En el fondo, Potter me da pena. Lo de tener a un Draco obsesionado es lo peor que le podría haber pasado. A parte, quizás, de tener a Voldemort deseándote la muerte cada segundo de tu existencia. Porque estoy seguro de que Draco quiere algo. Uno no está todo el día detrás de alguien de _este modo _sin que haya detrás de ese impulso un odio sin sentido.

Realmente obsesionado. A veces, Pansy le mira con gesto indescifrable o algún otro tipo de sentimiento-no-identificado. Hay otras, que me mira a mí, como si quisiera decirme algo. Y siempre que le pregunto me sale con alguna chorrada ("¿_Crees que los zapatos que me compré el otro día son demasiado rojo-Griffindor?_").

Cada día me pregunto de la naturaleza de esta obsesión. E intento meterme dentro de la mente de Draco. Algo muy difícil, realmente difícil. No es alguien que se muestre tal y como es (es un Malfoy, ¿qué esperabas?).

Si no fuera porque _es _Potter, pensaría que hay un fondo muy oscuro en el problema. Y no del tipo oscuro "_Buuu, Voldemort te quiere matar y los Mortífagos te persiguen_". Si no algo más bien sentimental (me niego a decir la palabra que empieza por "a"). Pero si me preguntan, nunca diré que creo que los tíos que se tira Draco cada día tienen algo que me recuerda a Potter.

Al final, creeré que el que está obsesionado soy yo.

* * *

_Me imagino a Blaise como un chico bastante cachondo (no caliente, sino divertido xD), que intenta descubrir el por qué de lo que hace Draco. Hay bastante diferencia entre el punto de vista Pansy y este._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Obsesión 3 Snape

Nuevo capítulo!! ^^ Y el cap va dedicado a **solitary psycho **por darme la idea de hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Severus :DD (y también por sus geniales y fabulosos comentarios ;D)

Es muy cortito, pero me gusta bastante, espero que ha vosotrs también!! :DDD

_Para tí, Solitary psycho, de tu fan de comentarios ;D, la churrera hoy tiene el día inspirado XD :_

**PoV Snape. **

* * *

Bellatrix le ha enseñado Oclumancia. Y, desgraciadamente, en esto él es muy bueno. Lástima que haya cosas que no pueda llegar a ocultarlas. Veo cómo me evita la mirada siempre que me ve, con miedo a que descubra sus sentimientos.

Sentimientos negados por él y que ni siquiera entiende, pero que en el fondo conoce.

Creo que los dos tenemos debilidad por _esos_ ojos. Los mismos ojos. Esos que hacen dar un vuelco a tu corazón y te quitan la respiración. Unos ojos que son mi mundo, y ahora también el de él.

Entiendo cómo se debe sentir. Todo lo que esas miradas, comentarios cortantes, insultos y risas amargas esconden.

Será difícil para Draco.

Y lo que más me preocupa es saber que a Potter le pasa lo mismo.

* * *

Un beso para todo el que lo haya leído!!!!!! ^^

PD: ¡¿A que mola la última frase?!


End file.
